fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein's Monster vs. Edward Hyde
Description These two iconic monsters from two different forms of literature and eventually various forms of media and games have a similar history of being created through science and being hated and feared by the residents of the town they were created in, but which one shall walk away from this Fatal Fiction with their life? Interlude Hiro: In 1010, Murasaki Shikibu wrote and published Tale of Genji, which has been described as the world's first novel. To this day, a lot ''more novels have captured the minds of readers and critics alike with their ideas and storytelling. '''MBStarscream: The 19th century especially had some stories to offer, with at least two concerning a monster being created through science and being hated and feared by the residents of the town they were created in. ' Hiro: Frankenstein's Monster, the grotesque masterpiece of Victor Frankenstein. MBStarscream: And Edward Hyde, the vile, malicious and violent dark side of Henry Jekyll. Hiro: For this battle, the Monster and Edward Hyde's bio will only material from their respective original novels written by Mary Shelly and Robert Lewis Stevenson respectively. With that said, I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Frankenstein's Monster Hiro: Victor von Frankenstein started out as a medical student trying to achieve necromancy. He illegally dug up bodies and stitched them together to make a living creature that would later become known as the Frankenstein Monster. MBStarscream: Victor wanted his creation to be beautiful, immortal, and superhuman. Immortal and superhuman? Yes. Beautiful? Hell to the no. The creature was so hideous that an appalled Frankenstein fled the lab in horror, leaving the Monster to his own devices. Hiro: The Monster took a jacket to clothe himself, and eventually wandered off into the wild, spending a lengthy period of time learning to survive. Any human he came across was so frightened by his appearance that they ran from him, just as Frankenstein had done. MBStarscream: The Monster eventually took up abode in a small hovel that abutted a cottage. He listened to the inhabitants, the De Lacey family, through a chink in the wall and learned to speak and read from their example. His first reading materials were several books that he found in a castoff suitcase, including the works of Milton, Plutarch, and Goethe. The Monster also read a series of papers he found in his jacket, which turned out to be Frankenstein's notes. Hiro: Through these, he discovered his origins, and learned that his creator lived in Geneva, Switzerland. The Monster grew to love the De Laceys during his time as their "neighbor", and decided to reveal himself to the blind father while his grown children were out. However, the children returned and discovered him with their father, prompting them to drive him from the house. Enraged at how the whole of humanity had treated him, the Monster set fire to the cottage, and swore revenge on Frankenstein for bringing him into a world that hated him. MBStarscream: He traveled to Geneva, where he met a young boy and tried to befriend him. The boy, who was Frankenstein's brother William, shrieked that he would send his father, Judge Frankenstein, after him. Upon learning that the boy was a Frankenstein, the Monster strangled him to death and took a wallet, which contained a portrait of Frankenstein's mother. ''' Hiro: The Monster moved on and found a young woman, who was asleep in a barn. On an evil impulse, the Monster placed the locket in her pocket. It was only after the police arrested her for William's murder that the Monster realized that she was Justine Moritz, Frankensteins' servant. Justine was blamed for William's death and hanged for murder. '''MBStarscream: In order to collect his thoughts, Frankenstein ascended into the Alps. The Monster confronted him there and pressured him into creating a female creature so he can have a mate; he promised that if he was given this, he would disappear and never trouble humanity again. Frankenstein agreed, and traveled to Scotland, where he began the process of creating a female. The Monster followed him and watched with eager anticipation, excited to get some. Hiro: At the last minute, however, Frankenstein decided not to go through with it, and destroyed the creature. The enraged Monster swore to Frankenstein that he would be with him on his wedding night. True to his word, the Monster killed Frankenstein's new bride, Elizabeth LaVenza, as well as his best friend, Henry Clerval; he was also indirectly responsible the death of Frankenstein's father, who died of grief after Elizabeth's body was found. MBStarscream: Now with nothing to live for, Frankenstein swore vengeance and pursued the Monster to the Arctic, where he fell into the freezing waters and was picked up by a ship heading for the North Pole. Frankenstein told his story to the expedition's leader, then died of pneumonia. Hiro: The Monster showed up not long after to gloat over Frankenstein's body, but upon seeing his creator dead, he was overcome with remorse, for the only man who knew the creature was gone, and the Monster was truly alone in the human world. He announced that he would reach the Pole and destroy himself on a funeral pyre before jumping from the ship and disappearing into the distance, never to be seen again. MBStarscream: It was explained that the creature was proportionally built for 8 foot, making him far stronger than a human. The creature had stated that he could tear limbs apart as easily as a lion rips apart an antelope. The creature is superior to a human in every single way possible, as Victor wanted to create the perfect being. Hiro: His brain had the potential to surpass all human beings, and his senses were all increased as well. The creature could move faster than the flight of an eagle, and has a healing factor to an extent, being able to take a gunshot wound to the shoulder and heal from such a wound within weeks without medical attention. The creature could also survive with the minimalist of food and could survive in any environment, including the Arctic, as well as display an increased tolerance for pain. MBStarscream: He was strong enough to destroy cottages in fits of fury and tough enough to survive attacks from terrified mobs and falls from several stories. The Monster was also a smart one in contrast to his many adaptations, as he Ttacked down Victor Frankenstein's family with only his old journal and recalled months-old events with surprising acuity. Hiro: However, his wrinkled skin barely covered his inner muscles and organs, and he can still feel pain despite his zombie-like makeup. Plus, the Monster was miserable and sad pretty much all the time, and he was terrified of his own appearance, just as much as other humans are. MBStarscream: But there's reasons why you should run from this thing if you ever met him in the middle of the night, cuz he was the shit two hundred years ago, and he's still the shit to this very day. Frankenstein's Monster: Sometimes I allowed my thoughts, unchecked by reason, to ramble in the fields of Paradise, and dared to fancy amiable and lovely creatures sympathizing with my feelings and cheering my gloom; their angelic countenances breathed smiles of consolation. But it was all a dream; no Eve soothed my sorrows nor shared my thoughts; I was alone. I remembered Adam's supplication to his Creator. But where was mine? He had abandoned me, and in the bitterness of my heart, I cursed him. '' Edward Hyde Hiro: Edward Hyde was created out of an experiment by Dr. Henry Jekyll, who wanted to live a wild, carefree existence without losing his respectability, so he decided to unleash his darker side. He created a potion, which allowed this to happen, and he transformed into Edward Hyde, the embodiment of his inner evil. Hyde was shorter than Jekyll because the evil in man is lesser than the good. '''MBStarscream: For a time after this, Jekyll was the respectable doctor by day, then used the potion to become Hyde and live a life of debauchery and excess by night. Hyde's truly evil nature first made itself apparent when he trampled a small child who had bumped into him in the street.' Hiro: About a year after that, something worse occurred: Hyde, without provocation, savagely beat an old Member of Parliament named Sir Danvers Carew to death with his cane and feet. After this incident, Jekyll determined never to use the potion again. However, Hyde asserted himself and Jekyll began to transform without taking the potion, and he had to brew more to change back into himself. MBStarscream: When Jekyll ran out of his materials, he procured more to brew the potion again, but he couldn't reproduce it exactly. Unable to go on, Jekyll brewed a lethal poison and swallowed it, but changed back into Hyde before he died. Not only do you not want to run into this guy in a dark alley—if you did, you might end up dead— this dude is no bueno. Combine the qualities of every criminal on Law And Order: SVU and put those villainous traits inside a body that looks like a thirty-year-old Steve Buscemi. Hiro: Mr. Hyde certainly possesses an impressive level of superhuman strength, being strong enough to shatter Sir Danvers Carews' bones with savage, unrestrained blows while using his feet and cane to beat him to death, along with crushing a young girl he had accidentally bumped into just by trampling her. MBStarscream: Over time, Mr. Hyde was able to overtake Dr. Jekyll without him having to take the potion to transform into him, displaying the ability of face/body-morphing. It's easy to see why he's such a big deal in fiction now, but to be serious for one moment, we can't really get anything else out of this guy, feats or weaknesses, so this is gonna be have to be a bit short. Hiro: Well, Mr. Hyde should've still had the same vulnerabilities of normal humans regardless of his physical superiority, along with a fear of death and the Hell that awaited him. MBStarscream: Plus, how badly he was anal raped on the NES--''' SMACK! '''MBStarscream: OW! Hiro: What did I tell you... '''about' 'mentioning THAT?!' '''MBStarscream: T-T-T-Thou shalt not ever speak of it?' Hiro: Ugh, lemme go bleach my brain so I can forget that exists... Hiro leaves and we hear a door slamming shut. MBStarscream gulps. MBStarscream: Man, no wonder they say their bark is worse than their bite. Um, anyways... r-regardless of what little things we can give you about this guy, Edward Hyde is a person who will give you the pulverizing of the year if you and him are in the same room, so stay of his way at all times. Edward Hyde: Instantly the spirit of hell awoke in me and raged. With a transport of glee, I mauled the unresisting body, tasting delight from every blow; and it was not till weariness had begun to succeed, that I was suddenly, in the top fit of my delirium, struck through the heart by a cold thrill of terror. A mist dispersed; I saw my life to be forfeit; and fled from the scene of these excesses, at once glorying and trembling, my lust of evil gratified and stimulated, my love of life screwed to the topmost peg. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. MBStarscream: Uh, Hiro? Your cue? Hiro comes back, having calmed down. Hiro: Yeah, I'm ready. I'm alright now, I'm cool, I'm fine, everything's just fine. (Sighs heavily, then clears his throat) So anyway, Edward Hyde has terrain to help against Frankenstein's Monster, but does that advantage guarantee he'll be getting out of this Fatal Fiction alive? MBStarscream: Look Hiro, I'm sorry about... you know what. Hiro: Let's finish this and talk later, okay? MBStarscream: Yeah, l-let's get this over with. ---- 19th century London London, England's capital city, had been founded by the Romans and their rule extended from 43 AD to the fifth century AD, when the Empire fell. During the third century, Londinium, the name given to the town by the Romans, had a population of 50,000, mainly due to the influence of its major port. As a consequence of repeated Anglo-Saxon invasions during the fifth century, Londinium declined and during the eighth century it became the capital of the Kingdom of Essex. 14 centuries later, it seemed to be just your average night in the city, with a full moon shining in a sky as black as coal and people getting some well-needed shuteye. Well, it was for the most part, had it not been for the sight of someone utterly unnatural walking through the street. Standing two feet taller than the average man, this creature had wrinkled skin which barely hid the blood vessels, black lips, black hair, and yellow eyes. This naked jumbo was not naturally born into the world; he was created. It was Frankenstein's Monster. He then stopped walking and turned his head as he heard loud yelling a few feet away from him. Before the Monster could pick up the pace to see what was going on, the body of a man who appeared to be near his sixties come flying right out of nowhere and landed before the feet of Victor Frankenstein's creation, filling him with shock. It only took him seconds to find the one responsible for that man's death. A pale and dwarfish man with rough, corded hands, a cane, a black top hat, blank eyes and teeth that nearly looked like those you'd see in the mouth of a terrible beast. This man did not just exude pure evil; he was also the darker personality of Dr. Henry Jekyll. When Edward Hyde '''spotted the shocked Monster, even he had to grimace. "''You're ''certainly not a beautiful sight." He mused. The Monster then got over his surprise and started to approach Hyde while looking stern. "Would you look who's talking." he snarled. All Hyde did was smile as the Monster got closer. '''FIGHT! When the Monster got close enough, Hyde swung his cane at his stomach, but got a surprise when his weapon broke in two upon coming in contact with the creature. Adam then caught Hyde off guard with a vicious punch to the face, breaking his nose and forcing him backward. As his nose bled profusely, Hyde growled at his enemy with fury before charging. Unfortunately for him, the Monster grabbed his shoulders, hoisted him into the air and slammed him into the ground. "Hideous scum like you don't deserve life!" The Monster roared down at Hyde's face before easily throwing him aside. Hyde pushed himself up and turned to look the Monster in the eye. "You call ME hideous?!" he said indignantly. "Do ya hear the irony coming outta your own mouth?!" Without saying anything else, the two sons of science sprinted toward one another, ready to take their opponent down. Being shorter than the Monster by a considerable margin, Hyde was able to plant his fists into his opponent's gut, but it did little to faze the bigger monster. The Monster punched Hyde twice across the head. In return, Hyde furiously assaulted the Monster with five punches to the stomach, all of which didn't do enough to cause him too much damage. The Monster's next attack was bringing a knee up to Hyde's abdomen, then gripping his throat tightly and sending him flying with an almost casual throw. Victor Frankenstein's tragic experiment walked in Hyde's direction as the murderer groggily got back up. He managed to block a punch from the Monster before stomping on his foot and started punching his enemy as Adam just looked down at him. Placing his foot on Hyde's chest, the Monster pushed and sent Dr. Jekyll's evil side to the ground. He then grabbed his left leg before Hyde could even try to get up and threw him away again. By the time Hyde was up, the Monster punched his foe across the head and shoved him until he had him pinned to a street light. He started slamming Hyde into the street light until it was sent falling to the ground, its light shattering to pieces upon impact. The Monster then gave Hyde's face a nice headbutt, damaging his already broken nose even more. After being punched in the gut twice, Hyde found himself in a tight headlock, filling him with twice as much wrath than ever. "Unhand me, wretch!" He yelled. The only response Adam gave was releasing Hyde so he could lift him into the air again. He threw him down as hard as he could, causing small cracks to form in the ground. He waited for Hyde to get up before shoving him back down from behind. Adam's homicidal foe angrily got to his feet and turned his head to glare at the reanimated human. The Monster charged his rival, throwing a punch at Hyde's head only for the villain to duck under and tackle him in the gut, throwing him to the ground and driving fists into his face. The Monster replied by swiping Hyde with a clubbing blow, knocking him off. He was quickly on the offensive and smashed his fists down on Hyde's back, driving him straight into the ground. The Monster brought his arms up to slam them down on Hyde's head, only to have his target roll out of the way and evade the attack as the mutant's fists slammed into the ground. Hyde went back on the offense by attempting to kick the Monster between the legs, only to have his foot grabbed. Then his loudest scream of pain pealed his throat when the Monster's elbow came down on his knee with enough force to break the bone, leaving him crippled on the floor as the Monster towered above him like a giant. He then lifted his foot as Hyde looked up in terror. Adam's foot came down on his neck. The ensuing crack that entered the Monster's ears spelt the end of two things: The fight, and the life of Edward Hyde. Stepping off of his freshly killed adversary, the Monster looked at the corpse of his enemy with no remorse before leaving it alone in silence and disappearing into the night. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Totally expected this result, didn't expect that finisher. Hiro: Yeah, this fight really wasn't that close if we're being perfectly honest. Even casting aside Mr. Hyde's lack of other feats in comparison to what the Monster accomplished throughout the original story, the Monster held the advantage in pretty much everything you can think of, and I mean just about everything. MBStarscream: Trampling girls to death, shattering bones and beating someone to death with your cane and feet is nothing compared to smashing apart large wooden structures, rocks, and reinforced windows, and being faster than an eagle really Mr. Hyde in a pickle here. Hiro: While Mr. Hyde should also be tougher than a normal human, the Monster takes that up to eleven by enduring damage that Mr. Hyde never had thrown at him, like drops from several stories and shotgun bullets to the shoulder. MBStarscream: Intellect? As if Mr. Hyde could even begin to compete with the Monster in that category. And the last two things for us to mention is that the Monster's inability to feel pain made it impossible for Mr. Hyde to take him out for good, and his incredible resistance to deteriorating forces made things even worse than they already were. Mr. Hyde could run, but he couldn't hide ''from his inevitable doom. '' Hiro: Frankenstein's Monster wins. Advantages Frankenstein's Monster (Winner) * Far stronger * Much faster * A lot more durable * Smarter * Impossible for Hyde to put down thanks to pain negation * Superior longevity Polls Who would you be rooting for? Frankenstein's Monster Edward Hyde Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:'Books' themed Fatal Fictions Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions